National Pabebe Wave Day
National Pabebe Wave Day was a declared occasion in the KalyeSerye universe and was celebrated on Saturday, September 26, 2015. It is also the 63rd episode & the Season Finale of the First Season of KalyeSerye. This episode marked the first time that Alden visited Yaya Dub in the Mansion. Fans of the AlDub pair celebrated the day by sending out tweets, resulting in a total of more than 26 million tweets sent out. Plot Lola Nidora is making final preparations for the arrival of their very important guest; Alden, who left the Broadway to buy something. Meanwhile, as Yaya Dub prepares, the main stewardess Rihanna appears, who’s as excited as Yaya. She told Yaya not to forget her just in case. Rihanna’s chatmate Harry calls, telling him how excited she is for Yaya. Later, Lola Nidora is in their family mausoleum, asking her dead mother if she made the right decision, thinking that this isn’t the right time but believes that she made the right decision of opening the Mansion to Alden. Alden, returns holding 4 bouquets of flowers for the Lola’s & Yaya, he then fulfills the 3rd Condition Lola Nidora set to him; to sing God gave me you live. As Alden dedicates this song to Maine/Yaya, he was overcome with emotions and cried in the middle of the song, making Nidora, the Dabarkads & the audience to become emotional as well, while Yaya smiles while is writing something, after the performance, the Rogelios gave Alden the address to the Mansion of the Explorers. After receiving it, he first went to the Dabarkads room to receive some final advice, while Bossing Vic gave him his handkerchief. As he makes his way, the Hummer he used earlier, had engine problems so he looked for a replacement car. Later, Nidora looks at the 3 possible outfits Yaya will wear, all to her dissatisfaction due to them being either too simple or too revealing. Along the way, the car Alden is in broke down, but was eventually repaired. Tinidora & Tidora are now in the mansion, the latter giving Yaya Dub some final retouches. Alden arrives at the Mansion with Rihanna welcoming him. As he enters, he followed what the Dabarkads told him. He is then welcomed by Tidora & Tinidora, who gave him the tour of their mansion, showing him their black and white pictures. Nidora enters and welcomes Alden, who thanked him for the Chicharon. She then shows Yaya Dub’s favourite place to hide and the place where she accidentally bumps her head. Yaya arrives, who can’t hide her excitement seeing Alden, who gave her the bouquet of flowers. Just to be sure, Lola brings a tape measure to see if they are within 1ft. Tidora caught the couple literally talking, asking each other if they’re okay, causing everyone to rejoice and Tinidora to roll over the floor. Tidora and Tinidora keep teasing the couple, they even made them seat on the same sofa at one point Tinidora pushing Alden towards Yaya, causing Nidora to get nervous. As they eat, Alden let Yaya and the Lola to seat but Tinidora orders him to seat near Yaya, this led to them having a Trip to Jerusalem. The Lola were not hungry so they left the couple by themselves, giving each other a mouthful of the Palabok and a cake. Rihanna arrives and went to have a photo with Alden & Yaya, while Rihanna took a photo of them together. Tidora & Tinidora, who’s been spying to them the whole time also joined, causing Alden to sweat profusely. Due to the largeness of the cake she is eating, Yaya almost choke but Alden was there to the rescue giving her a glass of water, causing Yaya to hold his hand. Lola Nidora returns, eating the Chicharon Alden bought to her. Nidora told Alden that its her Siesta time, so Alden decides to leave. Yaya Dub then gave the letter she wrote to Alden (the same letter she was writing while Alden emotionally performs God gave me you) and in return, he gave Yaya the handkerchief Bossing Vic gave to him. Nidora then told Alden that he can come back anytime he want as long as the SWAT are there. As Alden leaves, he and Yaya exchanged flying kisses and waves, causing Yaya to take Tinidora’s microphone and shout “This must be love”. All of a sudden, Nidora shouted Alden’s name in anger. Category:Episodes Category:Alden marine